Invasion of the Spiders of Doom
}} Invasion of the Spiders of Doom was a story written by . It was released December 1st, 2007. Invasion of the Spiders of Doom ]] Tapio and Henkka woke up groaning. They pulled themselves out of the Exo suit, they were crushed by. They looked around. There was no sign of Lerahk army, Inwirn, their friends or the fighting Matoran. The sky was black and strange greenish mist was floating in the air. Here and there were strange webs. "Visorak webs", Henkka realized. Tapio was frightened by the fact that there would be Visorak in his home. They heard sounds far away. Screaming of animals and growling. But besides that, there was quiet. Totally quiet. Henkka and Tapio decided to explore a little. First they entered Inwirn's Third Base. It was destroyed. The found that the lava in the chamber that held the Cloning Machine had leaked out. They found the destroyed machine and the skeleton of Toa of the Toa. After burying him, they started to explore the island itself. They entered the Tofug Jungle. It had been badly damaged. And here and there, they could not be without noticing the strange webs. Then suddenly they saw a little creature. It growled at them and attacked them. Tapio saw something familiar in her. It was just like Aino, but in a form of an animal. ]] Aino fled. Tapio started crying and explained Henkka that the creature was his littlesister... but she was an animal. Henkka realized that the Visorak had propably mutated her. The Visorak had invaded their home. But they were more than just Visorak. They were soon attacked by three of them... but they were a bit larger and had different colours and shapes in their cell. They started fighting the two Mega Matoran. They were really strong. Meanwhile, the Toa of Sound sat down on a rock. He was exhausted. He had been chasen by those Visorak but he had managed to defeat a few and escape. Suddenly he heard a buzz over him. He quickly took a tight hold of his weapon and looked up. It was two Rahaga, Norik and Gaaki. They landed next to him. Toa of Sound was confused. The Rahaga explained that they were looking for their old friend, Iruini but had found out that Spiders of Doom had invaded Bio-Land. The Rahaga told everything they knew about the Spiders of Doom. Toa of Sound knew that they had to free the Matoran of Bio-Land and defeat the spiders. They set off. Meanwhile, Tapio and Henkka were exhausted too. They had defeated the three spiders but had been chased all around the island. Suddenly, they too heard a buzz over them. The three other Rahaga landed next to them and expained that they had to go to the others quick. Henkka and Tapio didn't understand well but were carried by the flying Rahaga. They eventually got to Toa of Sound and Norik and Gaaki. After lots of happy talking, the Rahaga explained the situation. They had been in Metru Nui and had left it after the Matoran returned. They had started to help lands which were in trouble because of Visorak. They explained that Spiders of Doom weren't average Visorak, but instead, more powerful. They however, are spiders too so the Rahaga decided to help Bio-Land. Luckily, they had found the three survivals. Henkka, Tapio and Toa of Sound. They were to start a mission to free the Matoran of Bio-Land of the mutation and defeat the king spider. They split into two groups. Tapio, Henkka, Pouks and Gaaki went to find more about the Spiders hideout while the Toa of Sound, Norik, Kualus and Bomonga went for the cure. But it wasn't Keetongu. It was a liquid that they had to make from some ingredients. Meanwhile, Inwirn, Dumpa and Lerahk were stuck in a cocoon. They started to transform. They had escaped the spiders but had been caught eventually. They got out of their cocoons and escaped before they were turned into wild beasts. They had transformed, but they had got so little venom that they had their minds allright. Lots of adventuring took place when the two groups fulfilled their tasks. The group with Toa of Sound made the liquid after lots of fighting and struggling with the Visorak. Henkka, Tapio and the two Rahaga found the base of the spiders and found the other group. Reunited, all of them went towards the castle now, which was the base of the Spiders of Doom. Once there, they made a plan. Tapio and Henkka went to a cliff, above the castle. They thought they could sneak into the castle but were ambushed by the spiders. Henkka was transformed into a beast but Tapio dodged the Rhotuka blasts. But then, Henkka attacked Tapio. They started fighting. Toa of Sound and the Rahaga challenged the Spiders. They fought and fought. Then they saw Tapio falling down from the cliff. Pouks catched him and Tapio explained that Henkka had become mad. They soon encountered him but Pouks managed to feed him with the liquid they had made earlier. Henkka became normal again. They soon managed to break in the castle, where they came face to face with the king spider. After a long and painful fight, they managed to drive it away. All the smaller spiders followed. Bio-Land was safe. Then they started a big project to capture all the Matoran that had been mutated and change them back with the liquid. Many tons of more liquid was made, in order to heal them all. But it was a really hard task, since there are more matoran on Bio-Land than anywhere else. But they stopped the project, since they found Inwirn, going towards a cave in the Kowa Volcanos. Tapio, Henkka and Aino, who had been cured, followed secretly. They soon realized tha tInwirn tried to use the Mask of Reality, which was in a cave they went into. They tried to stop her but it was too late. Everything changed. Category:HT Adventures Category:Stories